


You've Got Mail

by swtalmnd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Omega Tony Stark, Winteriron Winter Stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Bucky's mail order bride just showed up at the door, and all his second thoughts have fled.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 163
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	You've Got Mail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newtypeshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [newtypeshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  \- A/B/O Mail Order Bride AU. Omega Tony Stark doesn't like the arranged marriage Howard has planned for him, so he sells himself as a mail-order bride to alpha Bucky Barnes.

Bucky opened the door and stared. The young omega in front of him was prettier in person, skin flushed and wafting heady scent from lugging several heavy bags up the front steps to the brownstone.

"Who is it?" Steve called from the kitchen, where he was making his usual Sunday roast.

"You're Tony, right?" asked Bucky, quiet enough that Steve wouldn't hear, just in case. Although they'd looked at the website together, he was pretty sure Steve hadn't actually meant for Bucky to buy himself a mail-order omega.

But now here Tony was, beautiful brown doe eyes and sweetly pinked cheeks, skin a warm gold and hair like dark wood, black streaked with lighter browns in the late afternoon sun.

"That's me!" he said cheerfully. "You must be Bucky? I sure hope you are, anyway, because you are smoking hot. Shit, did I say that out loud?"

Bucky laughed, relieved and delighted that he wasn't the only one nervous about the slightly insane situation they were in. "Yeah, that's me. C'mon in. We'll get you settled later, so just leave your bags in the entry for now."

He turned to see Steve standing in the kitchen doorway, wiping his hands on a towel while his eyebrows went higher and higher as he took in the situation.

"Steve, my housemate, this is Tony, my new mate," said Bucky, because even when his brain was at a loss for words, good manners had been drilled into him by his ma.

"Oh, uh, hi," said Tony, stopping in the doorway and looking a little pale. "I didn't know there'd be two of you."

Steve's eyes went even wider. "Not like that!" he said, hands going up. "I would never presume."

"We ain't doing nothing you don't want, Tony. You don't even gotta have me if I'm not what you want now that you see me," said Bucky.

Tony turned to him, something strange and fierce rising up in his eyes, making them flash with a heat that went straight to Bucky's pants. "You, Bucky Barnes, are even hotter in person, and I'm not going to hear one word against my future husband from you or anyone else."

Steve burst out laughing. "Oh, wow, okay. You are perfect for him, Tony. Welcome to the family." He slung his towel over his shoulder and came to shake hands, then turned on his heel and retreated into the kitchen, grinning all the while.

"I wasn't sure when you'd come, so I ain't got your nest ready yet," said Bucky, rubbing the back of his neck apologetically. "We can pop the sheets and blankets in the washer tonight, though, shouldn't take more than a coupla loads to get it all good and soft for you."

Tony's expressive eyes melted all over again, shining with what Bucky hoped wasn't tears. "You bought me nesting stuff?"

"Of course I did! I'm not gonna mistreat my new omega." Bucky's face was burning hot but he ignored it. He stepped a little closer, making a show of taking in Tony's scent. "You smell good to me, enough to give bonding a try when you're ready. What d'you think?"

Tony nodded and snuggled himself right up to Bucky, holding on around his middle and letting Bucky's one good arm settle around his shoulders. Tony nosed right up in Bucky's neck glands, breathing deeply and arousing every alpha instinct Bucky had to claim and protect and worship his beautiful bride. "Wanna be yours," said Tony, the words muffled in Bucky's shirt.

"Be his later," called Steve. "Buck, go carry Tony's bags up to your room and let him pick out the first load of blankets to wash. Dinner will be ready when that's done."

Tony giggled, and it was the cutest thing Bucky had ever seen. Hormones or not, he was already smitten and in deep trouble. "Come on, babydoll, let's get you settled in. I cleaned out half my closet for you and everything."

"I think," said Tony, looking around the house as they made their way through it and upstairs, "that I'm gonna like it here just fine."


End file.
